


Libertad (Samuel Drake/Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: En tu mente, la oportunidad de formar una familia con Samuel Drake era idílico… Nunca te esperabas que eso fuera lo opuesto a lo que él quería.





	Libertad (Samuel Drake/Reader)

Después de haber empezado una relación tan deliciosa y perfecta con el mayor de los Drake, y con el paso del tiempo, pronto descubriste que él era el hombre de tu vida. Deseabas estar con él por el resto de tu vida, ver el rostro de ambos llenarse de arrugas y los cabellos tornarse blancos, una casa idílica, un futuro y mil planes.

Si bien todo sonaba ideal, Samuel te había dejado en claro que no quería niños bajo su techo. Él toleraba bastante bien a su sobrina, pero se rehusaba a toda idea de tener uno propio, al punto de haberte dicho mil veces que ambos se cuidarían hasta que todo estuviese listo para que él se operase. Tú estabas de acuerdo, medianamente. En tu mente aún estaba la idea de verlo en el sofá, contándole alguna historia a una niña o niño, mitad de cada uno, y también pensabas que era cuestión de tiempo para que él comenzara a cambiar de opinión.

Cuando tu menstruación, regular y perfecta como un reloj Suizo, dejó de aparecer, y un indicio de síntoma te afectó la mente, rápidamente acudiste al médico, con la grata sorpresa en tus oídos. Aparentemente en algunas de aquellas dos veces que no usaron preservativo, todo funciono biológicamente bien, y ahora tenías un inicio de humano de pocas semanas.

Estabas eufórica, sabías que Samuel en realidad se pondría feliz de tener a alguien de su misma sangre y que eso afianzaría la familia, así que esperaste que él volviera de trabajar y tras fingir normalidad, le acercaste un papel. Lo viste leer, sin entender demasiado los términos médicos.

\- Emmmm…- Te miró levemente- ¿Y esto que es?

\- Una prueba oficial- Sonreíste- Me hice dos, por las dudas

\- ¿Prueba de que? ¿Diabetes?

\- ¡De embarazo!- Festejaste- ¡Vas a hacer papá!

Lo miraste, en el par de segundos en el que se quedó inmóvil como una columna.

\- Es una broma ¿Cierto?- Murmuró.

\- Claro que no- Reíste- Cassie tendrá una prima… o primo, no lo sé.

\- No- Negó, comenzando a moverse por la sala- No… ¡No!

\- ¿Samy?- Lo miraste.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que mierda!? ¡Te dije mil veces que no quería hijos! ¿¡No estabas tomando la pastilla!?

\- Seguramente pasó cuando estaba dejándolo y no usamos condones… Pero…

\- ¡Demonios! ¡No! ¿¡Que acaso no me escuchaste las veces que te dije que no!?

\- Vas a tener un hijo… Samy… P-pensé que cambiarías de opinión en cuanto sucediera…

\- ¿En serio? No solo no has tomado en cuenta lo que dije ¡Sino que te tomaste el atrevimiento de considerar hacerme cambiar de opinión por la fuerza! ¿¡Que mierdas tienes en la cabeza!?

\- Samy…- Retrocediste un poco- N-no grites ¿Si?

\- ¡Nada te entra en la cabeza! ¡Debo gritar para que me escuches!

\- Ya es tarde… Nosotros…

\- No- Te interrumpió, apuntándote con un dedo- Nosotros nada. Tú tomaste esta estúpida decisión por tu sola, es tu error, tu estupidez, no me involucres en esto.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿De qué hablas?

\- No voy a hacerme cargo de algo que has hecho adrede ¡No voy a hacerme cargo de ese niño!

\- ¡Pero es tuyo!

\- ¡Yo no lo pedí! ¡Pedí incluso todo lo contrario!

\- Sam…- Tus ojos se enrojecieron.

\- Si quieres que sea un nosotros, tendrás que cambiar eso… ¡No voy a encerrar mi vida con un niño que no quiero!

\- N-no estarás hablando d-de…

\- Aborta, si… Si quieres seguir conmigo, aprovecha que aún no es más que un montón de células y sácalo de mi vida…

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- Lloraste- ¡Eres cruel!

\- ¡Y tu más por intentar obligarme a renunciar a mi libertad! ¡No te creí capaz de eso! ¡Pensé que valorabas lo que yo decía!

\- ¡Lo hice por amor!

\- Eso no es amor ¡Fue un error!

\- Dios…- Secaste levemente tus mejillas empapadas- No voy… No voy a hacer eso… Es…

\- ¡Bien! ¡Tenlo!- Gesticuló con fuerza- ¡Tenlo y dalo en adopción! ¡Pero yo no quiero un solo chillido en esta casa!

\- ¡No es un perro!

\- ¡No es mi decisión!

\- ¡Por favor!- Te acercaste a él, suplicante, sollozando- ¡Samy! ¡Te amo! ¡Solo quería formar una familia contigo!

\- Y la tenías…- Negó, desilusionado- Éramos tu y yo, perfectamente contra el mundo… Hasta que decidiste arruinarlo… Todo porque te crees más inteligente que yo…

\- A-al menos inténtalo… ¿Si? Puede que cambies de parecer… Quizás…

\- ¿¡Otra vez con eso!? ¡No voy a cambiar de opinión, mierda! ¡Respeta mis decisiones!

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vas a tirar a la calle así? ¿Solo por qué no estás de acuerdo?

\- Te lo dije, mil veces, te lo advertí…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Que ahora tú tienes que elegir… Ya que decidiste hacer esta estupidez… Si quieres ese bebé… ¡Bien! ¡Tenlo! Pero yo estoy fuera de eso… No lo quiero ver nunca, no quiero enterarme nada de él, por mí no existe… Y tú tampoco…

\- No puedes hablar en serio- Gemiste.

\- Si quieres seguir conmigo, desásete de él… Puedo acompañarte con eso, pero no quiero ese bebé aquí… Ya sea mañana o en nueve meses, deberás dejarlo… Y no cambiaré de opinión…

\- ¡Estás diciéndome que lo mate, lo abandone o te deje a ti para siempre! ¡No puedo hacer nada de eso!

\- ¡Lo hubieses pensado bien, antes de hacer esta idiotez!

\- Dios…

Sollozando tomaste las llaves de la casa, con las manos temblorosas.

\- N-no puedo pensar ahora…- Gemiste- N-necesito tiempo…

\- Bien- Murmuró él, con pocos ánimos.

Rápidamente saliste de la casa, rumbo a tu familia. Necesitabas apoyo urgente, necesitabas claridad, tiempo, y comenzar a pensar cuales de las tres decisiones tomarías. Ninguna te gustaba, pero ya sabías que era tu error, y que Samuel no cambiaría de parecer. Quizás otras voces más objetivas supieran que podrías hacer de ahora en adelante, pero la tuya era, en ese momento, un caos de pensamientos dolorosos y sentimientos encontrados. Quizás existiera una elección más que pudiese dejar todo con final feliz. Quizás podrías salvar un poco de ambos. No lo sabías y necesitabas respuestas inmediatas.


End file.
